villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crypters
The Crypters are a group of seven A-Team Masters who aligned with the Alien God and summoned the Lostbelts. They serves as the main antagonists of Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt. Overview An elite team of seven members, the Crypters were originally new members of Team-A, being part of the 48 Masters that planned to investigate Singularity F before the Control Room explosion and subsequent cryogenic suspension (with the exception of Mash Kyrielight, who survived the explosion, Rayshifted to Fuyuki and became Shielder). After Chaldea resolves the Grand Order and makes contact with the outside world, they were revived and disappeared under mysterious circumstances. In Cosmos in the Lostbelt, they have become Crypters, Apocryphal Leaders sent to erase Pan-Human History and return the world to the state of the Age of Gods, leaving what remains of the Chaldea staff to confront them to save humanity's future. Members *Kirschtaria Wodime (Leader) *Kadoc Zemlupus *Ophelia Phamrsolone (Deceased) *Hinako Akuta (Transformed into a Heroic Spirit) *Scandinavia Peperoncino *Beryl Gut *Daybit Sem Void Servants under Crypters *'Kadoc:' Caster/Anastasia Romanova *'Kirschataria:' Lancer/Caenis & Dioscuri Twins & A third unnamed Divine Spirit *'Ophelia:' Saber/Sigurd (possessed by Surtr) *'Hinako:' Saber/Prince of Lanling & Berserker/Xiang Yu **'Former Servant:' Rider/Xiang Yu (deceased) *'Peperonchino:' Archer/Ashwatthama *'Daybit:' Berserker/??? (Grand Servant) *'Beryl:' Assassin/??? Allies *Kirei Kotomine (possessed by Rasputin) *Alien God *Priestess of the Alien Star *Koyanskaya *Lostbelt Kings *Lostbelt Servants *Lostbelt Residents Gallery Members Crypters Kadock_Zemurpus.png|Kadoc Zemlupus Ophelia_Famulthorone.png|Ophelia Phamrsolone (deceased) Hinako_akuta.png|Hinako Akuta Scandinavia_Peperoncino.png|Scandinavia Peperoncino Kirschtaria_wodime.png|Kirschtaria Wodime (leader) Beryl_gut.png|Beryl Gut Daybit.png|Daybit Sem Void Crypters' Servants Anyaportrait4.png|Caster (Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova), Kadoc's Servant (deceased) SaberSigurdStage4.jpg|Saber (Sigurd), Ophelia's Servant (deceased) LancerCaenis.PNG|Lancer (Caenis), Kirschtaria's Servant SaberPrinceOfLanlingStage4.jpg|Saber (Prince of Lanling) - Hinako Akuta's Servant Spell Crests Kadoc_CS.jpg|Kadoc's Command Spell Hinako_CS.jpg|Hinako Command Spell Ophelia_CS.jpg|Ophelia Command Spell Scandinavia_CS.jpg|Scandinavia Command Spell Kirschtaria_CS.jpg|Kirschtaria Command Spell Berly_CS.jpg|Beryl Command Spell Daybit_CS.jpg|Daybit Command Spell Trivia *Kadoc Wodime is the first Crypter to be fought, and the first Master-type boss in Fate/Grand Order, who used his Command Spells to support his Servant. *Ophelia Pharmasolone is the first Crypter who ended up genuiuely making amends with Chaldea crew and became their ally. She was also the first Crypter who was killed off. *Hinako Akuta is the only Crypter whose names (both as a Crypter and as a Heroic Spirit) were written in Kanji. She is also the first Crypter who turned out to be a humanoid creature, and the first whose Servant's class doesn't match the promotional material (though the reason was explained). **Hinako is also the only Crypter who merged with her Fantasy Tree. She is also the first Crypter who became a summonable servant. This makes her the first Crypter with three types of Boss Battle, with her be fought as a Master, a Heroic Spirit/Servant and a Fantasy Tree. **Her Lostbelt has the lowest depth since its Lostbelt King, Emperor Qin Shi Huang, actually tried to fix the Lostbelt by himself. *Scandinavia Peperoncino is the first Crypter who allied with Chaledea temporarily at the start of his appareance in his Lostbelt. He is also the first Crypter whose "name" was mentioned to be a mere alias, before Hinako Akuta. Although, unlike Hinako, Da Vinci was aware that Pepe used a fake name. He is also the first Crypter who was fought alongside his Fantasy Tree and his Servant, and the first Crypter who was fought only once. He was also the first Crypter who escaped unscathed after his boss battle was over. **The Indian Lostbelt he was situated at was also the only Lostbelt which time doesn't follow the Gregorian Calendar. *Kirschataria Wodime is the only Crypter with three Servants, all Divine Spirits. In addition, he is the first Crypter who directly fights the protagonist in his human form, unlike Hinako Akuta who only fought directly after transforming into her True Ancestor form. He is also the first Crypter that is never defeated in his first fight with Chaldea crew. Above all, he is the first enemy in the game with five extra bars of health. **He also has the largest scale of Lostbelt to administerate, and his Lostbelt is the only Lostbelt that changed its subtitle once its name was fully revealed. *Beryl Gut is the only Crypter who shows no regards or loyalty even towards his own, as he has a backstory of an implied chornic backstabbing disorder. His Lostbelt has the deepest divergence depth of an EX level. **His Lostbelt (which was the sixth one to go) is also the only Lostbelt that mirrored a Singularity with the same number and the same Arthurian theme, which is the Camelot Lostbelt, the sixth main Singularity in. *Daybit Sem Void has the least information revealed in the prologue, and he is the only Crypter so far that had summoned a Grand Servant. **His Lostbelt is the only Lostbelt that had both of his title and subtitle covered up, saved for the word "forest" (or "Tree Sea" literally). Daybit's Lostbelt is also the only Lostbelt that hadn't revealed its exact year of divergence in promotional materials. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Tragic Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arthurian Category:Indie/Doujin Villains